Starry Night
by Freefall92
Summary: A story of Naruto and Hinata after the battle of Pain where Hinata confesses her love. What will happen to the two?
1. The Summary

After the battle with Pain, Naruto and Hinata finally expressed their feeling for each other. As one risked their own life to save the one she admired, she had a crush on, and eventually fell in love. One was moved by her act and as his opponent, Pain struck a chakra pole through Hinata; he was enraged.


	2. Chapter 1: Their Story Begins

"Naruto kun?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"I-I-I Love you…"

"I already know Hinata, actually from the very start."

"R-Really?"

"Yes Hinata, I did. People may call me oblivious, but I know that you admired me ever since the academy. The Chunin exams sealed the deal. The moment I gave those words, you fought your hardest against Neji; from that point I knew that I had something to do with it."

"S-So why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to… I wanted you to notice me… The whole having a crush on Sakura was a big fluke."

"Naruto kun, you didn't have to do that. You and your personalities drove me into loving the person you are today!"

Hinata lunged towards Naruto with open arms and hugged him.

"I'll never let go of my love towards you Naruto, I never will."

"Hinata… Thank you… I'll never let go too."


	3. Chapter 2: Hands Firmly Held

Naruto and Hinata became a couple after that moment. Kiba and Shino finally rejoiced as their teammate finally had the man she loved for so long.

"Kiba, Shino… What are you doing here?" Hinata asked her teammates.

"Well, we just came to congratulate you two." Kiba stated.

"Thank you Kiba and Shino. We're just heading off to get some ramen. I'll talk to you soon."

Kiba stopped Naruto and whispered, "Listen here Naruto, Hinata has loved you for almost three years now. If I see or hear that you've made her cry, I'll take that stupid head of yours and smash it down on the ground so hard that your sorry face won't be loved again; not even by Hinata. Got it?"

Shivers went down Naruto's spine. He gulped and responded," Okay… Kiba… I got it…"

"Hurry up Naruto!" Hinata said energetically, "I'm starving here!"

Hinata pulled Naruto towards her. After they became a couple, Hinata seemed to have more energy and self confidence, and more than Naruto. Naruto pulled, they quickly departed.

"Shino… I'm a bit scared of what is going to happen…" Kiba stated.

"It will be okay Kiba… I'm sure of it…" Shino responded.

Naruto and Hinata ran towards Naruto's favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku's. Their hands held firmly towards the future that lay in front of them.

* * *

Now first off, I want to clear out something. I know my chapters are short and they're meant to be for now. Once I introduce more and more characters and things of that sort, I promise you guys that it will be longer. (Hang in there)

Also I like the reviews I'm getting. I never expected that I won't get any reviews the moment I started posting writing! (I love you all ^^)

And finally, my writing has a lot of grammatical errors. If you guys can stay away from correcting that would be nice. (I just post whatever I write :P)

Anyways, feel free to send me PM and reviews! It really helps!


	4. Chapter 3: Friends

"Congratulation both of you! I knew one of these days you two would eventually become a couple!" Sakura smiled as she congratulated Naruto and Hinata.

"Thanks Sakura!" The two said in a unison, "So do the others know? 'Cause it surprises us that some do even though we haven't told anyone."

"Of course! We can kinda detect these things quite easily." Sakura answered.

"HINATA! NARUTO! CONGRATULATION BOTH OF YOU!" Ino cried rushing towards Hinata and Naruto.

"Ha! I was here first Ino!" Sakura bragged.

"Well Forehead, this matter isn't anything you should be bragging about. It's about being happy for Naruto and Hinata." Ino snapped.

"I guess you're right Ino Pig. So what are you guys up to?" Sakura asked.

"Well Hinata and I wanted to go around town for a while. Just a nice walk." Naruto answered.

"Well okay! Have fun you two!" Ino and Sakura both said as the two walked away.

Walking around Konoha together made Hinata excited. From having thinking that Naruto was hers just explode. Learning about Naruto, seeing Naruto, and being around Naruto was something she had never dreamt would happen. Naruto felt the same too. The innocent girl from the academy who secretly watching him train his hardest. Hinata didn't faint from looking at her or even holding hands. She was _perfect._

"Naruto and Hinata I see you are a couple now!" Rock Lee called out.

"Lee, leave them be. They're just having a nice stroll around Konoha. I'm sure they don't want to be disturbed." TenTen reminded Lee.

"So the rumors were true… Hinata Sama, you're truly with Naruto." Neji being last of the group called out.

"Yes it is true, I am with Naruto kun now…" Hinata blushed.

"And does Hiashi Sama know about this?" Neji asked.

"He does, we told asked for his permission." Naruto answered.

"Ahh so I see you ARE following the rules. Well I cannot stop disrupt you then. Naruto, please take care of Hinata Sama." Neji said humbly.

"Have fun guys!" TenTen said cheerfully as the Three left Naruto and Hinata on their own.

* * *

Hehe, I think things are going to get very interesting :P (Well 'm writing it so I should know!)

Anyways, as always thank you for the reviews and feel free to leave some for me to read. Suggestions do help a lot!


	5. Chapter 4: First

Everyday felt like a dream to Hinata, spending almost every moment of the day with Naruto. Nothing could of have gone any better than she had hoped. Naruto on the other hand felt the same. Having someone loving without him working for it, he could not ask for someone better.

"Naruto kun, where are we going?

"You'll see Hinata!"

Naruto holding Hinata's hands dashed towards the Hokage Monument. Then he picked Naruto picked up Hinata and jumped on top of the Fourth Hokage's statue.

"Why are we here Naruto kun?" Hinata asked softly.

"It's almost time for my favorite time of the day!" Naruto replied with a smile.

Time flew as they talked about personal stuff, their childhood and many other topics that came into mind. The sun set and what waited for them was a beautiful Starry Night that covered Konaha with its beauty.

"This is my favorite time of the day. A calm and beautiful Starry Night and what makes it better is that I get to spend it with you Hinata!" Naruto confessed with a goofy smile.

"Naruto kun… this… is…amazing!" Hinata exclaimed trying to grasp its beauty.

"There is also something I wanted to do…" Naruto said blushing.

"What is it Naru…" Hinata tried to say but was interrupted by Naruto who kissed her.

Her first kiss with the one she loved, she wanted it to never end… It made her _burn._

* * *

Fun fact: This chapter was written before the previous chapter. I was debating if I should add the first kiss chapter very early on. Well I'm happy with it. Hope you do too!

As always suggestions and reviews are always helpful!


	6. Chapter 5: Happiness

It has been a few months after Hinata's first kiss with Naruto. From that point on, they were VERY close. Every one of their friends loved seeing the relationship grow, even Hiashi, the overprotective father of Hinata was happy to see that his daughter finally found someone. One day, something came up…

"Naurto, please open up!"

"Yeah I'm coming." Naruto said waking up to open the door.

What he saw was an ANBU shinobi who was waiting outside his door.

"Tsunade Sama wants to talk to you now." The ANBU said.

"Why doe Bachan need me at this time?" Naruto said stubbornly.

"It's something about your Ninja rank." The ANBU responded.

With a quick haste, Naruto insantly changed to his normal clothes and quickly went out the door, leaving the ANBU ninja in the dust.

Naruto eagerly dashed towards the Hokage's quarters and upon entering, he yelled out, "BACHAN, WHAT IS IT ABOUT ME AND MY NINJA RANK!"

"Oh shut up Naruto! I needed to talk to you and Hinata about something." Tsunade said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey Naruto kun." Hinata called out with her usual gentle voice.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk about your current rank because the Jounin exams are close by. You two fought against Pain and won, so I've decided you two will join the exams." Tsunade explained.

"But Bachan… I'm still Genin, don't I have to be a Chunin to join?" Naruto asked.

"That's the other thing… Naruto Uzumaki, I Tsunade, The Hokage will now promote you to a Chunin." Tsunade said while handing Naruto his green flak vest.

"Congratulations Naruto! You're now a Chunin! You're another step closer to being Hokage!" Hinata said smiling.

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said,"When's the exams by the way?"

"It's about two more months away; for not I suggest you two train. This exam will be like the final part of the Chunin exams, so you fight to get appeal. Now you should go and train, you two don't have the time to loaf around!" Tsunade said while kicking Naruto and Hinata out of her office.

"I can't believe this! I'm a Chunin and almost a Jounin." Naruto said happily, "Also you might be one Hinata!"

"Yeah, but I'm kind of nervous… I don't think I'm strong enough…" Hinata confessed.

"What are you saying Hinata? You risked your life to save me from Pain and you are saying you're not strong enough." Naruto said surprised.

"I guess your right…" Hinata answered.

"Alright! So let's go and train! I sure we can get Jounin, together!" Naruto said dragging Hinata for training.


	7. Chapter 6: Training

"Woah! Hinata time out for a second. You sure do pack a punch!" Naruto said getting back on his feet.

"Oh sorry Naruto kun. I didn't mean to harm you…" Hinata looked down.

"Ahh it's okay! I think at this rate, you might have a higher chance to get Jounin!" Naruto said optimistically.

"Thank you Naruto kun. Now please don't go easy on me, I want some challenge." Hinata said activating her Kekkei Genkai, Byakugan.

"Alright Hinata you asked for it." Naruto said charging up is signature jutsu. "RASENGAN!"

Naruto dashed towards Hinata quickly with his ball in hand. Hinata was able to evade the attack and hate a hit at Naruto's left arm. Naruto didn't stop from that hit but instead charge up another Rasengan but instead used Kagebunshin no Jutsu. The barrage of Narutos ran towards Hinata on her Gentle Fist stance ready for the attack.

"Naruto kun, are you going easy on me? You know this isn't helping me." Hinata complained, "Well I guess I'll use this technique."

Hinata quickly went into her postion and cried out, "Protection of the Eight Trigram Sixty four Palms"

At her stance, constant stream of sharp chakra shot out of her hands, hitting the Shadow clones of Naruto and instantly making them disappear. One by one the many clones that Naruto summon began to disappear, eventually leaving Naruto by himself with his Rasengan. Hinata being exhausted from using her technique collapse on the floor with zero chakra.

"Naruto… I think I'm done…" Hinata managed to say before she fainted.

"Hinata? You okay? Ahh well, I guess we can take a rest then..." Naruto said a bit concerned.

Hinata woke up a couple of hours later, she saw that she was at the river side and Naruto eating the riceballs she had made for the both of them.

"Naruto kun?" Hinata said trying to call on Naruto.

"Oh Hinata! You're awake! Well it's been a couple of hours since you passed out. Here, want a riceball?" Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Naruto kun…" Hinata said taking the riceball and taking a bit out of it.

"So Hinata, I gotta say you're pretty darn strong." Naruto complimented, "I think you're in much better shape to compete in the Jounin exams than me!"

Hinata was surprised; she always thought that she was a weak and fragile girl. No one had told her that she was strong or anything of that sort. And the fact that Naruto, the supposed strongest ninja of Konoha saying that made her grim and blush.

"Thank you Naruto kun. I think you will do well in the Jounin exams also." Hinata replied back.

The day went by as both Naruto and Hinata trained their hardest, trying to sharp their skills to its best intent. Naruto became more resilient at direct hits due to Hinata's Gentle Fists. He was also more capable of doing Taijutsu after learning Hinata's attack patterns. Hinata, on the other hand was able to sharpen her speed in her attacks and movements, dodging many opponents at once came easy for her because of Naruto's Kagebunshin. It was night fall before Naruto and Hinata called it a day of training. The two went out to eat at Ichiraku's and went home.

"See you tomorrow Naruto kun." Hinata said leaving her dear Naruto.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow also!" Naruto said with his trademark grin.


	8. Chapter 8: Jounin Exams

Chapter 8: The Jounin Exams

The day of the fated exam had arrived. Both Naruto and Hinata walked nervously as they entered the arena that once held the Chuunin exams three years prior.  
"Ready Hinata?" Naruto questioned with a very nervous look on his face.

With a shy response, Hinata responded, "Yes… because of all that training, I'm ready than I'll ever be."

Tsunade entered her viewing platform along with Garra who was wearing his Kazekage robes. (Which he wore only did on special occasions.)

"Welcome to the Jounin exams!" Tsunade started, "Today, our fellow chuunin standing in the arena will prove their skill to become a Jounin. Now this will play out like the final exams of the Chuuin exams. Everyone can win or everyone can fail. For this special occasion, there are no rules. In battle, there will be no rules for you to follow. Now, let us begin the much awaited exams!"

The crowd went wild, everyone was ecstatic about the exams. The rules have never been bent to an extent were there were none.

"Well since there are no rules, I guess I can go into Sage mode without any worry." Naruto said as he sat down a mediated, until he entered his Toad Sage mode. "Now, let's actually begin the exams!"

The first round of the exams begun with Naruto facing a Sand Nin. From what Naruto observed, it seemed as if he was a weapon expert, and a very prepared one at that. Naruto shrugged it off, knowing that with his Sage mode activated, it wouldn't take long before he feel.

"Round one… BEGIN!" The referee Jounin shouted.

In an instant, the Sand Nin threw 20 kunais directly aiming for Naruto's head. Luckily, he was able to dodge the ferocious attack using the Toad Senses he had. Naruto then formed a plus sign using his fingers, yelling out, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The arena filled with the infinite amount of Narutos, charging out a rasengan. Before he could attack, the sand ninja called surrender, ending the match before he could be severely damaged by the ferocious attack.

"Naruto Uzumaki wins the first round!" The referee announced as the crowd when wild over the match.

"Simple as pie!" Naruto whispered to himself as he left the arena, making way for the next fight.

Round two was Hinata's turn. She up against another Sand Nin. He opened his scroll, summoning four gigantic puppets, each carrying either a swords or an axe. Hinata was quite surprised as well as scared, but she was determined to attain the Jounin rank along with Naruto.

"Round two… BEGIN"

Hinata stepped back, predicting a quick sweeping attack from his opponents. She knew well enough that Puppet users where known to fight in far or mid range. Quickly, she dashed towards the Nin trying to take him out with one Juuken to the stomach. Before she reached her target, one of the puppets blocked her path in near ungodly speed and swung his sword for a counter attack. Hinata quickly reacted and escaped the attack range, but a slight pain shot up from her left leg. Bleeding, she kneeled down and tried catching her breath, but the Sand Nin didn't waste any time for another attack. Hinata was hit on her right shoulder, she yelled out in pain but able keep her balance. On the viewing platform, Naruto nervously as Hinata fought desperately on the arena.

The deadly combo of attacks continued, each and every hit became more unbearable for Hinata to handle. The Sand Nin's Puppets finally trapped Hinata, and with a grin; the Sand Nin commanded the Puppets to raise their weapons for the final blow. But Hinata wasn't done, and with the last of her energy, she charged up something on her right hand, a familiar glow began to appear, and in no time, a spiral sphere appeared with the palm of her hand. Everyone's eyes widened, especially Naruto's. Hinata then used her other hand and put two fingers next to her face, and she called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Instantly, she made four shadow clones, each holding the spiraling sphere. Hinata looked up and gave a wink at Naruto, and the four clones attacked the Puppets, all yelling out in a unison,

"RASENGAN!"

The Puppets shattered into millions of pieces, leaving the Sand Nin speechless. Finally, the real Hinata rushed towards the Sand Nin, giving the final attack, which ended the match. The Sand Nin laid on the ground KO'ed due to the damage.

"The winner of the second match is Hinata Hyuuga! " The referee stated.

Everyone in the crowd roared due to the wonderful performance that Hinata gave. The once, shy and weak Hinata that everyone assumed was no more and the match proved just that. Hinata finally met up with Naruto. He was still shocked to see that Hinata was able to perform the Rasengan AND Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, both of which were his signature jutsus.

"Was I good out there…?" Hinata asked silently to Naruto.

"What are you saying? You were AMAZING! I'm sure you'll get Jounin!" Naruto responded.

The next few matched what involved Naruto or Hinata ended with the pathetic loss of the opponent either losing in a mere second or quit because they were too afraid to fight against them. The final matchup came quickly due to that event.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, please enter the arena for the final fight"

The two entered, greeted with the massive crowd of cheering people. The two faced each other in the middle of the arena to begin the final fight.

"Don't hold back, Hinata!" Naruto told her silently.

"Same goes to you, Naruto!" Hinata responded.

"Let us begin the final fight of the exams." The referee prompted, "Final match… BEGIN!"

Both of them charged up a Rasengan and rammed it against the other, causing smoke to engulf the arena. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto and Hinata ran parallel, with the constant throw of Kunais. As they ran up the wall of the arena, the two constantly clashed with the one remaining kunai they had. Naruto then performed the Kage Bunshin no Justu in order to trap Hinata and in hopes take the match. Hinata was persistent, she also performed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, equaling the number of clone as Naruto. The clones began an all out war and smoke was seen everywhere due to the disappearing of the clones. The Original Naruto and Hinata had complete focus on each other, Hinata then attacked Naruto's right with her Juuken, crippling it, Naruto with the same intention damaged Hinata's left arm so she unable to use it for the remainder of the match. By then, all the clones disappeared leave only them to brawl it out.

A good 15 minutes of attacking later, both were on their limit. By then, both were damaged everywhere due to the constant attacks that the two gave each other. Hinata and Naruto panting limped towards each other, each of them determined to win they threw one last punch, hitting nothing but the air. Naruto and Hinata feeling light headed and dizzy both collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Naruto woke up, feeling almost every part of his body aching. He was in the hospital with Hinata on the same room. Around a few seconds later, Hinata woke up as well, searching around in confusion.

"Wow, so we both fainted huh?" Naruto said.

"I guess so… But wait, who becomes Jounin?" Hinata asked.

Right at that moment, the rest of Konoha 11 entered Naruto and Hinata's room, all yelling in excitement.

"Wow, awesome fight back there!" Kiba spoke up.

"Great fight! Both of you did well!" Lee said with a thumb up.

Most of the girls were bombarding Hinata, hugging her as well as complimenting her for being able to rival with Naruto's strength.

Tsunade and Garra walked in a few minutes later, holding something behind their backs.

"Good job both of you! Now the judges have spoken and it seems like they enjoyed every bit of the fight." Tsunade said to Naruto and Hinata.

"Now to congratulate on your efforts, they judges as well as Tsunade and I agreed that you two will become Jounins." Garra continued as he gave each of them the Jounin Flak vest.

"For now, I suggest you rest, those wounds are not going to heal for another two weeks. Therefore, I deeply suggest you try not to do many things. If you need anything, the Nurses will help you." Tsunade pointed out.

"Gotcha Grandma!" Naruto responded with a smile.

* * *

**Now to all my readers, I am very very sorry for leaving my facfics on hold. I've been busy with things and I really haven't got the time to write chapters. But now I'm back and I hope you enjoy this one! Now to bluntly put this here... the story is about half way through... I'm guessing 5 or so chapters and it'll will be done. I'm getting ideas for different stories which may or may not be NaruHina but other ships as well. I'll be getting around to writing Konoha High, because I find it a bit too cliche for my taste, I might just discontinue it... Well, I guess time will tell :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Sasuke

Chapter 9: Sasuke…

Two weeks has passed since the Jounin exams and Naruto as well as Hinata was finally given a mission to begin their Jounin career. It was a simple borderline B-A ranked mission, taking down a group of bandits somewhere close to the Land of Tea. Tsunade was hesitant on giving them the job and insisted to take either Kakashi or Yamato to help them on their first mission. Naruto, well being Naruto insisted that Hinata and he were ready to take down, "Pesky maggots" as he said in his own words. Still hesitant, Tsunade agreed.

They've been traveling roughly four hours upon their initial leaving of Konoha and the sun began to set. Both Naruto and Hinata agreed that it was good to set up somewhere to rest for the night. After they finished eating their dinner, they burnt out the campfire and began to fall asleep. As they lay on their sleeping bags, Hinata heard something. Signaling Naruto, they inspected the surrounding area and in shock to discovered what they had.

"The plan shall go like this. Sasuke, take out as many Leaf Ninjas with your Sharingan. Essential that there is no interference when we're destroying the Lea. Kill anyone and everyone in your path." A mysterious figure explained.

A familiar voice replied with a grunt, "Fine…"

Sasuke was grouped along with three unfamiliar figures behind him. Naruto inspected further and finally lowered his head to inform Hinata who they were.

"It was Sasuke and three other people as well as another person I couldn't see." Naruto said nervously," We gotta finish this mission quickly and tell Tsunade about this, this might be bad..."

With haste, Hinata and Naruto made their way to their destination, defeated the gang with easy and returned back to Konoha the following day. They rushed their way to the Hokage office and explained what Naruto saw the night before.

"So Sasuke and his gang are going to attempt and destroy Konoha huh?" Tsunade rested her chin on her hand, which was leaning on her desk, "Well I guess we can warn the people of Konoha to be on extra precaution, we'll never know when he'll attack."

Exiting the office, Naruto was in distressing, the Leaf was quite recently destroyed by the Akatsuki, therefore making the survival of another attack was very slim.

"Naruto, maybe we should warn our friends, they will have to be ready to attack Sasuke if he every enters Konoha."

Hesitantly, Naruto agreed to Hinata's suggestion. A couple of hours later, all of Konoha 11 joined up for what Naruto and Hinata had to say.

"During our mission, Hinata and I encounter Sasuke, and he's planning to destroy Konoha. " Naruto explained, "Everyone here must be ready to take him on anytime."

Everyone was silent, distressed that they will have to take on Sasuke, a dear friend of theirs to keep Konoha safe from destruction.

* * *

Four of days later…

Naruto woke up to sirens, ringing louder and louder by the second. Screams were heard and buildings were a blaze as the damage was intensely multiplying as the fires spread from building to building. With haste, Naruto rushed and put on his usual clothes. He ran along Konoha helping anyone who needed his aid. Soon, the village of Konoha was engulfed the ravaging flames, Naruto saw Ninjas using their Suiton jutsu to gradually take down the fire. Naruto then made his way to Sakura and the other Konoha 11, noticing that Hinata was missing.

"Where's Hinata?!" Naruto asked in a urgent and worried tone.

"She's right over here Naruto!"

Quickly, Naruto turned around to see Sasuke along with his gang of three as well as Kabuto standing a few meters behind him. He quickly noticed that Hinata was kneeling down as Sasuke firmly held her by the hair.

"N-n-n-aruto…" The Hyuuga heiress silently exclaimed.

"Give her back!" Naruto shouted ferociously towards Sasuke.

"Huh, I thought you wanted me back in Konoha. I guess I became less important once you started dating this girl." Sasuke replied.

Naruto was enraged, but due to the risky situation, he waited before he could attack Sasuke in order to save Hinata.

The Uchiha then pulled his Katana out and he stated, "Well, let's make it a bit more fun… NOW FEEL THE FRAGMENT OF MY PAIN NARUTO!"

"NO!" Naurto called out with tears dripping of his eyes as he saw the truly horrifying and heart breaking event that had occurred next.

* * *

**Yes, now you know why I put the"tragedy" tag on this story. Well, now I'm debating on how this well end... But I'll get to it when the time comes. But expect a very giant fight scene to occur in the following chapters. Until then, I hope you enjoy! Sorry for being quite short on this chapter (I must break this dang habit...) **


	10. Chapter 10: Kyuubification

Chapter 10: Attack on Konoha

"Na..ru..to.." Hinata blurted out. She was impaled by Sasuke sword and immediately collapsed to the ground, as she laid in her own blood.

"What you feel is nothing more than a percent of how feel." Sasuke laughed at what he had just done.

Naruto collapsed to his knees, seeing that his girlfriend possibly murdered by his best friend. Tears rolled off his face continuously, the one person who cared about him since he could remember was dying or possibly dead right before his eyes. Sakura was enraged, along with the rest of Konoha 11. They too witnessed the unfaithful event that occurred. In unison, everyone dashed in order to attack Sasuke, but was greeted with his gang of three and Kabuto.

"We won't let you harm Sasuke." One of the member, a red haired female with glasses spoke up.

Sasuke's gang then quickly attempted to attack one of the members of Konoha 11 and their duel had begun

Rain began to fall upon the Ninetail's Jinchuriki. Tears continually ran across his face, he couldn't fight anymore. His parents were dead and now his girlfriend, his love. Sasuke rushed to Naruto, kicked him across his face and sent him flying a few feet. Naruto didn't fight back, but instead just laid on the ground with an empty expression.

"I guess killing her secured my victory." Sasuke commented as he continuously pounded Naruto.

The villagers as well as Naruto's friends were in shock. As much as the villagers said the meanest and the cruelest things before, they never saw Naruto defeated. His friends couldn't bear to see their most energetic friend losing instantly. Sasuke stopped, he saw his opponent, Naruto being covered in the familiar red chakra. Soon, Naruto began his transformation rapidly began, turning him into the 4-tails in a mere second. A couple more seconds, he began to transform into what the villagers knew as the 6-tails and finally transforming into the 8-tails.

"I-I-I think Naruto lost the very will to live… " Sakura pointed out, "He may just destroy Sasuke and Konoha with that form."

* * *

_Inside Naruto's Mind…_

He released the Kyuubi which had been sealed inside him. He couldn't care anymore, he lost the only person alive that cared about him. He laid doing nothing to stop the Kyuubi from doing whatever he did.

* * *

_Konoha…_

Konoha 11 tried desperately in order to hold off Naruto, but they gained little or no success. Punches and kicks deflected back, making craters on the ground.

Sasuke then came closer to Naruto's 8-tail form and opened his eyes to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Sasuke, a little help?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"Susanoo'!" Sasuke called out as he was covered in the purple flames, which created his Susanoo'

In attempts to counter the massive power that Naruto gained in his Kyuubification.

"I think I have a plan." Kiba exclaimed, "Someone check up on Hinata, see if she's alive. Maybe if she is, Naruto may come back to us!"

Ino and Saukra shook their heads and headed towards Hinata. A couple of medical ninjas were already working on healing her wounds. Sakura and Ino both started their healing chakra and doing so, they discovered that Hinata was in critical condition. The area of the damage was close to the heart, causing major damage on blood circulation.

"Hinata can you hear me?" Sakura asked urgently.

Much to their surprise, the Hyuuga heiress faintly replied.

An expression of relief appeared on their face, Sakura then immediately asked, "Okay Hinata, you gotta yell out Naruto's name, he's currently in his Kyuubi state thinking that you're dead. So please, give him a sign of hope…"

The heiress agreed and tired her very best to call out to Naruto.

"Naruto, please come back to us!" Hinata started, "Please, I'm still alive… So come back to us"

The Kyuubified Naruto stopped on his tracks and stood still.

"C'mon Naruto, come back to us…" Everyone urgently called out.

* * *

_Inside Naruto's Mind… _

"Huh? What was that?" Naruto rose from the ground, "Was… that… Hinata?"

Quickly, he came out of his mind, struggling due to the Kyuubi in control but eventually took a glance, and sure enough, Hinata was alive. Without hope, he confronted the Kyuubi.

"Hey get back to your cage damnit! I don't need you to rampage around anymore." Naruto yelled at towards the Kyuubi.

As he though, the Kyuubi ignored him as if he was some puny bug to him (which he was). Irritated, Naruto summoned two clones and charged up, "_Fuuton: Rasenshuriken." _After its completion, Naruto then aimed it towards the Kyuubi's head. The Fuuton jutsu hit and Kyuubi turned around towards Naruto, pissed off.

"Hey get back to your cage!" Naruto once again called out to the Kyuubi.

"Hey brat! You let me out of that cage in the first place, and I don't plan to get back in there. Got it?" The Kyuubi roared at Naruto.

Naruto began to be pissed off himself, and because of that he entered sage mode. Afterwards he created a few hundred clones ordering them to form a group of three. The individual groups created each a Rasenshuriken, and in unison, all of his clones threw it towards different parts of the Kyuubi's body. The Kyuubi yelped in pain as he collapsed to the ground. Taking this opportunity, Naruto's clones grabbed on to the Kyuubi's tails and forcefully dragged him to his cage. The Kyuubi noticed and began to thrash around, using his tails to take out the clones Naruto created.

"Oh so you're going to fight now huh?" The Kyuubi questioned, "Well, I'm not going down easily."

The Kyuubi rushed towards Naruto who created himself more clones began to charge up giant Rasengans. In the process, the clones gave a raining barrage of Rasengans giving another chance to drag the Kyuubi back into his cage. However, Kyuubi didn't fall as Naruto had hoped, and with a fell swoop, the Kyuubi attacked the infinite amount of clones with his claws, taking a number of them at a time. Again, Naruto created himself another army of himself, then five Rasenshurikens was thrown towards the Kyuubi's stomach, front and back legs. The windblast pinned the Kyuubi down as his remaining army and himself dragged and finally throwing the Kyuubi inside his cage.

Instantly, Naruto sealed the gates of Kyuubi's cage and made his run to the outside world.

* * *

**Well, the story is going to end on the next chapter... That's all I really gotta say :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Good Bye

Chapter 11: Goodbye…

Naruto returned to his senses and the Kyuubification reversed. Naruto's friends took a couple of steps back as they saw the familiar face of Naruto appear from the red chakra. As soon as Naruto regained his movements, he ran towards Hinata, who wasn't doing very well.

"Naruto… Welcome…back…" Hinata greeted Naruto but pained as she said each word.

"Hinata, don't talk. We need to get her to the hospital fast." Naruto worriedly exclaimed.

A few minutes later, Hinata was taken to the operation room inside of Konoha hospital. Everyone waited outside, everyone having a worried expression. The doctors were able to treat the outside wounds, cleaning it so nothing would infect it for further damage. The doctors were hesitant about the inside of Hinata, as it was too close to the heart.

Hours passed, as everyone stayed silent, the doctors came out to explain the situation.

"The wounds were completely sanitized, but we were afraid that cleaning the internal damage would bring her condition to something more deadly. Therefore, we decided not to touch on it. Until then, we must keep Hinata rested." The main doctor explained.

Hinata was taken to a private room, which her father decided to keep her to rest in. The members of Konoha 11 including Sasuke patiently waited for any signs of recovery. Naruto took a seat next to the bed Hinata was at resting. The members of Konoha 11 decided to leave Naruto inside the room, so he could comfort Hinata if she woke up.

_Couple of hours later… _

Naruto woke up, looking around he saw Hinata awake, point at something. Naruto soon noticed that Hinata was point towards the pen and paper, Naruto instantly thought there was something she wanted to tell him. Handing the pen and paper, Hinata began to write words, despite having trouble. As she finished, she handed the paper to Naruto for him to read. It read out:

_Dear Naruto. We both know that I'm not going to live though this event and I wanted to say sorry for not being able to stay with you to fulfill your dream of being Hokage. Before we part ways… forever, I'd like to say thank you for the few months I had with you. Even if you haven't noticed me the years before, the few months were a dream come true. Good-bye Naruto and remember that I will always love you._

Naruto let out tears reading the last of the words. Hinata then signaled Naruto to give her a kiss. Naruto touched Hinata's lips, tears still dripping down his face. Hinata the cut off the kiss and laid on her bed smiling. She then slowly closed her eyes, a single tear rolled down her face. Naruto then checked her pulse... She had expired. Naruto sat down, the tears wouldn't stop coming down his face. Hinata had woken up to tell Naruto her dying message. Silently, Naruto walked out the door explaining a nearby nurse what had happened.

The following morning, a funeral was held for Hinata. Many came to tell greet her farewell. The members of Konoha 11 couldn't stop tears from escaping their eyes. The gentle and kinder girl that everyone loved and cared for had left them. Her grave was on a cliff, where the all of Konoha could be seen from there. After the funeral, people stayed to pay more respects or to tell Hiashi, Hinata's father their utmost apologies about his loss. Naruto stayed behind as the others left few hours after.

That night, the stars dazzled beautifully across the sky, the most eye-catching sight Naruto had ever seen.

Naruto then stood up, walking away from his "ex"-girlfriend's grave, he silently said, "Thank you Hinata, those few months were some of the best for me too. Now you rest up. Someday, I'll meet up with you, so wait for me!"

As Naruto said his farewell, he walked along to join up with the rest of Konoha 11. Though it was sad for them to lose a good friend, they will trudge on for a bright future…

* * *

**Well, that was the story ya'll! It's been really fun writing the last few chapters and I honestly think it went great. Though it was short I think it was okay for being my first completed fanfiction. In regards to the ending, I originally didn't plan for Hinata to die, but thought it would have impacted the story better. I do however have another ending and if anyone wants to read it, I'll post it here. I'll probably be starting another fanfiction quite soon (Probably more longer) but I cannot guarantee that it will be NaruHina. I'll make some more in the near future, but I though I could tread new waters. Well guys, thanks for reading!**


	12. Alternate End: Thank you

Alternate End: Thank You

**Since three people requested to see the Alternate end, here it is. Now,before I begin, I'd like to address two things. The first thing is that in this end, someone will die. Second being that I might end up making a mini story out of what happens in Naruto's future. As suggested by **Ryuujin96**, I'd though it will be someone fun I can do while I plan out my next story. So keep an eye out for that!**

* * *

Naruto dashed towards the very injured Hinata the moment the Kyuubification had reversed.

"N-naruto…" The heiress gave a weak response as Naruto made it to her side.

"Please, don't talk. You can't waste your breath." Naruto worriedly prompted Hinata.

"Naruto…. Don't deny it, in my condition, I'm going to die… But before I do, I'd like to say good bye…" The heiress gave a weak smile.

"Shut up! Don't say that. C'mon someone send her to the hospital!" Tears came down Naruto's cheeks, "You just can't die…"

"It's okay Naruto… Please, don't make it hard on yourself…" Hinata said calmly. Then instantly, Hinata yelped in pain.

"Good bye Naruto…. I'll always love you…" Hinata said as her body went limp.

"Hinata… Damnit Hinata, you can't die on me now! I love you too much…" Naruto embraced Hinata as more tears escaped his eyes.

Sakura watched as Naruto tried desperately to wake Hinata up. Tears ran down from her cheeks as well thinking as she thought of anything that she could do to save Hinata. Then she clicked.

"Move back Naruto, I'm going to save Hinata." Sakura exclaimed as she sat next to the lifeless body of Hinata and began forming a stance.

Naruto saw the stance and remembered what it was. Naruto had witnessed the same stance before, when Lady Chiyo brought back Garra back from the dead in exchange for her own life.

"S-sakura…. You're going to use _that_ jutsu?" Naruto stumbled in his words as he questioned Sakura.

"Yes, I'm going to transfer my life force to Hinata so she'll be able to live." Sakura turned to Naruto and gave a faint smile, "So please, take care of her will you?"

"B..but you will die… I don't thin…" Naruto felt intense pain from his stomach causing him to lose consciousness. Sakura had given him a punch in attempts to knock him out and had succeeded.

"Shut up Naruto… This is the least I can do for all the things you've done for me and the village…" Sakura then turned back to Hinata's body, "Hinata, take care of Naruto for me will you?"

As Sakura said her final words, she had began her jutsu.

Naruto quickly opened his eyes and quickly looked around the room as he felt great pain in his stomach. To his right, he saw Hinata and to his left he saw Sakura. Shikamaru then walked in, noticing that Naruto awoke.

"Ahh so you're awake" Shikamaru said with a smile as he opened the door to signal the others to enter.

Hinata woke up as well, coughing intensely. She then looked to her left, noticing Naruto.

"Naruto!" Hinata coughed, "I thought I was going to die…"

"Well you did die…" Naruto's memory of what happened came rushing back to him as he continued his answer. "You did die, but Sakura used a jutsu that transferred all her life force into you in exchange of her life…"

Hinata looked further into the room noticing Sakura who looked lifeless, there was no movement that could be seen or heard from her. She was dead.

The members of Konoha 11 joined in along with Sasuke, who looked depressed. They noticed that Sakura had passed away as they entered the room. With respect, Ino headed off to find a nurse to explain the bad news. Naruto and Hinata got up and joined their friends as they paid their respects for their fallen ally. A few minutes later, Ino brought back a couple of nurses to check up on Sakura. The members of Konoha 11 were quickly lead outside. Sasuke was the last one to leave the room, as he took once last glance of Sakura, a single tear rolled down his face.

A funeral was held later that day, many had attended the funeral to bid farewell to another fallen villager. Naruto and Hinata walked towards the grave, the two owed Sakura their lives for saving them from a separated path. Naruto then said his farewell and walked back as Hinata stayed longer to give her speech.  
"Thank you Sakura, you saved my life and also saved Naruto from a depressing future. I will keep my promise of taking care of Naruto for you. As good friend of yours, I will do my best to keep Naruto safe."

_Couple of years later…_

The Hokage and his girlfriend sat atop of his monument. It was a starry night, the most beautiful one they had ever seen. The two cherished each other's company talking about their day.

"Umm… Hinata, I've gotta question to ask you…" The Hokage shyly asked.

Hinata's face grew red as she theorized what the question might be.

"What… is it Naruto?"

"I was wondering if you…" The Hokage took out a small box from his poket, Hinata's face grew even redder than before.

"Would like to marry me…?" The Hokage continued his question.

His girlfriend felt very light headed as she answered the question, "Yes… I will…"

Hinata fainted. Shocked, the Hokage violently shook his girlfriend, now fiancé violently. Hinata had a smile before fainting, her dreams finally came true.

* * *

**Before I completely end of Starry Night, I'd like to ask my readers/reviews on their various ships. I'd thought that if I can get people to tell me ships they would like to see, I could whip up a story without the distress of whether they will like the shippings or not. So, if you have any ships you want me to write about, feel free to PM me what it is (If you have various, tell them as well) So I guess I'll see you in the next story I make... Ciao!**


End file.
